Pensamientos y Divagaciones
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Nunca sabrás qué es lo que piensa una chica ¡Premio para Jimena Yellow!


**Pensamientos y Divagaciones.**

_**...**_

**Este One-Shot va dedicado a Jimena Yellow. La ganadora del reto de Febrero "Happy Bloody Valentine" Jimena, si NO te gusta lo que lees te pido, no, te ruego que me lo hagas saber. Deseché tres ideas antes de escribir esto y no siento que sea lo suficientemente bueno. Y ahora te felicito -otra vez- por ser la ganadora ¡Felicidades! c: **

_**...**_

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto personal.

**Advertencias: **Aunque diga que los personajes en los que hace mención mi one-shot son Yellow y Red. A este último lo use de mera herramienta, ya sabrán por qué.

**Shippping: **Red x Yellow (SpecialShipping)

**Nota:** Juré que si volvía a escribir SpecialShipping, lo haría diferente. Creo que sí es diferente, porque aquí no habrá dulce romance y malentendidos. Lo que se encuentra aquí es algo extraño, no sé de dónde saqué esto, pero aquí está. Creo que esto es más o menos la visión que tengo si Yellow fuera una adolecente común y corriente que ha recivido varios y distintos tipos de golpes de la vida... Pero creo que solo es una absurda escusa para explicar el evidente OoC... _  
_

**_…_**

* * *

Y esa soledad envolvente que te consume, que te atrapa, que te destruye. Cada uno peca gracias a lo que le atrae, por los que ama. Nadie en este mundo es santo, nadie. Todos tenemos un secreto, algo vergonzoso y deshónrate que te hunde, que te asfixia. Nunca compartas tu secreto, ¿Me escuchaste? Nunca. No sabes a quién le estas dando la oportunidad de golpear aun más tu herida en los peores momentos de discusiones, o que pueda comentarlas con familiaridad frente a otras personas, humillándote. Al fin de cuentas todos los seres humanos somos unas ratas. Peleamos constantemente por ser mejor que el otro, por degradar al otro y sentirse superiores; aunque no quieras admitirlo. Algunos tienen una gran ventaja, pero que no se te olvide que también falencias. Te recuerdo que la perfección se encuentra en las cosas más banales y simples. No hay que buscarlas, hay que dejar que te encuentren.

**_..._**

Esa amistad que parece de acero, lamento informarte que se oxida. Tus "para siempre" no son infinitos, sino extrañas promesas que sabemos que jamás se cumplirán. Tomas mi mano, me sonríes. El calor envuelve y abraza mis mejillas, cobijándose en un tono de suave carmín, veo como tus ojos destellan y ríen, demostrándome que ese momento es perfecto. Pero dejando de lado esa cálida unión entre nuestras manos, que se sujetan débilmente, tan fácil de desarmar nuestro nudo; siento un frío terrible. Sé que esa calidez en mi mano no perdurara, ni aunque trate de recrearla. Jamás volverá. Podré engañarme a mí misma usando guantes, calentándome con algún fuego, sosteniendo otras manos; pero jamás será igual. Si me sueltas ahora y me tomas después, tampoco será igual. Porque este momento es único en su especie, y nunca volverá. Habrán pequeños guiños que nos regalará por caridad la vida, jugando con nosotros, y nos dará mínimas semejanzas de este momento, pero solo serán ilusiones y a la vez, serán únicas. Desearé recrearlas aunque sepa que no me sabrán como la original, podrán saber agridulce. De preferencia optaría lo dulce o ácido, para que no haya un torbellino de dilemas y problemas que se mezclarán en mi interior, sino que un solo sentimiento; la felicidad o la tristeza.

Soy una simple chica, nada más. No pienses mucho sobre mí, porque jamás me podrás leer al completo, porque soy un libro abierto, en el cual hay capítulos más fáciles y otros más complejos. Algunos están escritos con una tinta casi invisible, temblorosa y desfigurada, que nadie es capaz de descifrar. Otros tienen una letra tan clara que es imposible de confundir. Y donde nadie nunca lee, también se encuentra otra historia simultáneamente, que es entre líneas. Donde dejo escapar fugazmente algunos de mis pensamientos, y los recito. Retocados y trucados, que no se entienden a primera vista. No te culpo si no los ves porque son demasiado obvios como para mirarse, es como notar que el cielo es azul, y de hecho lo es. Pero no es azul en su totalidad, pasa por largas faces alrededor de un día, a veces nos enseña unos colores tan cálidos que nos saca una sonrisa, otras veces, nos muestra su dolor reflejándolo en un azul heladísimo y maldecimos por el día tan feo que nos ha tocado vivir, nunca tomando en cuenta por qué se sentirá tan triste el cielo. La gente es igual. Nos muestra claras señales de su estado anímico o situación. Son como gritos de auxilio en silencio. Esperando a que los notemos y hagamos algo. No tienes que ser un gran orador ni mucho menos la persona más íntima de ese chico o chica que siente que se hunde, no. Solo tienes que compartir su silencio, demostrarle que estás ahí. Darle un abrazo, una sonrisa. Solo eso.

Me preguntas qué sabor de helado prefiero, te respondo que escojas el que creas que esté bien. Me entregas uno de fresa, odio la fresa. No digo nada y solo sonrío, agradeciéndote el amable gesto de comprarme un dulce. Vuelves a tomar mi mano libre y ¡oh! La calidez, como lo pensé, no es la misma. Está es algo más áspera, tal vez más superficial. Sacas a flote los "mejores" chistes de tu repertorio por lo que puedo notar, ya que, se ve que le estás poniendo esfuerzo. Yo dejo salir la mejor de mis risas, para no ofenderte y demostrarte que también tengo sentido del humor, aunque un poco diferente del tuyo. Hablas con energía, con alegría. Se puede ver lo emocionado que te encuentras. Me siento alagada, pero también presionada. Temo no ser lo suficiente buena, que te decepcione el conocerme más allá de lo que muestro y te veas sumido de novio con una chica insegura, que no se ama durante todo el día, que piensa muchas cosas y no dice nada, que miente… No quiero que veas eso. Si pudiera escoger tampoco quisiera ver mis errores, que son más visibles para mí cuando me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta de todas las cosas que me faltan y todos los errores que me sobran.

_**...**_

Vamos caminando devuelta a casa. Comentamos lo mucho que nos divertimos en esta salida al parque. Las cosas que vimos y comimos. Te ofreces a acompañarme hasta mi casa, yo amable declino tu oferta. No insistes mucho, me das un beso en la mejilla como despedida y das media vuelta, alejándote por la calle, con un paso tranquilo y despreocupado. Yo también sigo con mi propio camino, pensando qué cosas buenas me han pasado hoy, al igual que las malas. Eres un buen chico. Me trataste con respeto y a la vez supiste jugar y lanzar bromas, quitando ese tenso ambiente que quedaba entre nuestros silencios. Si tú me vuelves a invitar, no creo que niegue la invitación. Tan solo espero haberte causado una buena impresión, porque no estoy segura si actué de una manera amigable. En fin, que venga lo que tenga que venir. Hoy ha sido un día divertido, pero ya quiero llegar a mi habitación, a mí cama y dormir sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en el mañana. Sumergida en un mundo de fantasías, donde mis pesadillas en vida no me atormenten en forma de pensamientos y divagaciones. Donde pueda sonreír despreocupada y sin esfuerzos, alegre y risueña. Tal y como lo hacía antes, en mis día de completa inocencia, cuando mis únicos dolores eran las rodillas rasmilladas y el no poder compartir mi cama con todos mis peluches.

* * *

What? ¿Dónde está el romance y corazones rosas? ¿Y Orange? ¿Y SpecialShipping?Pues por eso digo ¡Esta cosa no me convence por completo! No estaba segura que escribirte Jime TTwTT Lamento que no hayan gomitas… Mejor me voy a golpear contra la pared por ser tan inepta…

_**~Buenas Vibraciones~**_


End file.
